


Magic vs Reality

by thegayestfairy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Love, Magic, Poetry, Reality, Unhealthy Relationships, colour, it's pretentious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegayestfairy/pseuds/thegayestfairy
Summary: I wrote this a while ago from a story prompt





	Magic vs Reality

For her life was a swirl of colours, she wore a crown made out of stars and robes of woven moonlight. Eyes were solar systems and souls were galaxies.  
For him, life was a series of moments captured on a Polaroid, rainy days with books and sunny days with iced tea. He felt happiness and sadness all at once and never let himself dream.

She thought he was a mystery, a bundle of emotions that should never be felt. He was beautiful in his own simplicity, yet she could never figure him out.  
He thought she was too bright, something he couldn’t focus on, something tangible yet without touch. She was lost and if he held on too tightly she would drag him into the maze with her.

Somehow they ended up together and she became the sun and he became the moon. He was constantly chasing her as she danced, laughing and casting out multi-coloured sparks. Because of her, he learnt to see the magic in all he did, he saw the beauty in madness and the excellence of darkness. Because of him, she was grounded and bombarded with emotions, begging to be felt. Each one more exhilarating than the last.

Every once in a while he would catch her and they would sink to the seabed in swirls of sea foam. Together they made perfection. But perfection is cruel. She fed off his thoughts and while it was beautiful it was exhausting. He felt himself being dragged into the black hole of her dreams.  
One night they sank to the sand, plunging into the grains, and the moon shone blue through the ocean. Shoals of fish swam around them and bubbles spiralled above their heads. “Worst lie you ever told?” she questioned, just like she did every time they met, enjoying the moments he would break away from reality.  
“I love you,” he answered, his eyes shadowed by sleepless nights, and just like that the fantasy they had built around themselves shattered. Suddenly the darkness and the emotions were suffocating. What sea had once brought them vitality now drowned them and what air had once brought them satisfaction was acid in their lungs.

So they fled each other. Tried to escape the destruction the other carried. And soon he felt free again and she felt light again.  
But as he continued on through his days he still saw crowns of stars on the heads of people he passed.  
And as she continued on through her nights her dreams were still intoxicated with her own emotions.

For he trailed silver and she trailed gold and they had linked themselves together to make ethereal chains to make jewellery divine, and just as jewellery has a price so did they. No matter how hard they try one can never be without the other, as although with each other there is no air it is worse to drown alone than to choke together.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome.  
> Find me on tumblr  
> https://flowithpoe.tumblr.com/


End file.
